


Darkipliar

by Theycallmecrybaby22



Category: Darkiplier - Fandom
Genre: F/M, No Relationship, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-27
Updated: 2016-09-27
Packaged: 2018-08-18 06:17:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8152031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theycallmecrybaby22/pseuds/Theycallmecrybaby22
Summary: This is based off a video Xion  kelly it's a YouTube video link in fanfic





	

This is all Emily's pov   
As I do the dishes I feel a hand on my shoulder I ask if it's my dad somebody puts there hand over my mouth and my arm behind my  
Back and I realized its mark but it doesn't look like mark at all he says how's it going he's so calm about it he says everything's going to be fine he asked me why I betrayed him and then took him to that horrible place And the doctor cut him open I think what does he mean he then put me in a chair and said if you leave the house of madness he would hunt me down and capture me and bring me back to the house of insanity he held me in one hand and the the other on my mouth he told me daddy was not there mommy would not care he laughed he let me go I asked him what do you mean what have you done with my parents what have you done. He grabbed my hair and I hurt so much I started to cry I think he hit my head but I couldn't really see it hurt he laughed some more. I heard the sound of a knife and asked mark what he was down doing I told him please no please no he laughed that dam evil laugh he walked over to me with the knife in hand and put it up against my throat I begged please don't do this please he laughed like a maniac and I screamed then my eyes turned black I woke up with a jolt oh my just a dream I thought. I whispered why does this keep happening where do thes nightmares come from. I thought first Sean and now mark I better call mark he told me to call him if something like this happen again how can I tell him. I mean the dream was about him oh I hope he picks up  
Marks pov:  
It's currently 3 am and frankly I believe this is a load of bullshit hell I said into the phone it was Emily she said mark . She said yeah it's me I asked her if she's ok she told me it happen again she told me I tried to kill her with a knife going against her throat oh god I said she told me she could move or scream and her eyes turned black I told her that's really weird I said I feel so bad I tried to comfort her by telling her it's ok it's all right it's going to be ok. She then said mark I know your probably Busy tomorrow but could I please come over and see me tomorrow not right now I told her ok she said thank you mark she said I'll see you tomorrow I told her see you tomorrow she said bye and I ended the call and call someone I told them I feel really bad poor little here I'm just going to try to take care of her make sure she's OK she will survive   
Emily's pov:  
As I got done with the phone call with mark it made me feel a lot better I hope he's not to mad at me for calling him at 3 o'clock in the morning. I don't really know if I want to go back to sleep I said to really no one really I went over to my mirror and I saw a cut on my throat no wait no way from the dream I thought I need to see jack and mark 

 

 

Ok so finally done sorry it's not my best work but it's my first story that does not contain love lol so yeah bye people   
                                                        -❤️ raindrop   
This is also on my wattapad and and quove


End file.
